Talk:Loptr Church
Move to Loptyrian Sect? If I recall correctly, Salem identifies himself as a former Loptyrian priest in Awakening, yes? Should that be evidence enough to move, or should we still wait and see?--Otherarrow (talk) 15:50, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Considering the Loptyr character page has already been moved and Salems comment is arguably stronger proof of the sect name than Loptyr himself(not that I particularly disagree about his name being changed to Loptyr) I'd say yes. (I hope my wording isn't confusing) -L95 (talk) 17:47, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :Do note that this would also mean a move for Lopto Mage, Lopto Empire, etc, as well as edits pretty much across the board for Jugdral pages. I don't think we should move until we are agreed fully and willing to go through with it completely.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:08, September 17, 2013 (UTC) I believe it's called Loptyrians (I just found the other FE Wiki did have it as Loptyrians and I asked Avyen Knight to make sure if its the same and he checked). 18:05, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :"Lopytrians" looks a bit funny to me at the moment. I figured Nintendo of America was trying to create a parallel with the Gimle Sect--so I think the singular and plural form ought to be "Loptyrian" like "Grimleal".--Aveyn Knight (talk) 18:11, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I want to say the one time we see Loptyrian, it's used as a adjective. Salem says he is a "Loptyrian priest", not a "member of the Loptyrians" etc. I'd say it that "Loptyrian Cult/Sect/Church" would probably be less of an assumption than "Loptyrians", given the context in which it was used.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:03, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Yep, I thought it was obvious to all. I agree with that. He's using it as an adjective. Moving it would be like moving Ferox to Feroxi. Some people just don't know the difference.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 05:39, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::However, I'm not in total familiarity with the entire FE13 script yet. Is this the only time we see it? If so, yeah, I'm not sure there's enough to move the page.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 01:16, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, derp. I'm sorry. I had forgotten I wrote this stuff! There are some very valid points brought up here. Hopefully we can get some more editors weigh in? Recent events have kinda revived this discussion, and I'm curious myself. Not sure if we have the 100% full script of FE13, but that could possibly help.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 06:13, November 9, 2013 (UTC) I've been thinking on this lately, and yeah, I do feel that we need to move this (and in turn other pages that use the "Lopto" prefix, such as Lopto Empire, Lopto Mage, etc). Awakening does show us that "Loptyrian" is the localized adjective for the cult. Likewise, I think "Sect" has always been a misnomer, as "sect" implies that they are a splinter of another faith, while we have nothing suggesting they are different from the version of the religion that originated with Galle and the Empire. I think either Church or Cult would be more fitting. So what does everyone think? Loptyrian Cult work? EDIT: Forgot to sign like an idiot.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:11, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Page Move I've noticed that this page has been suggested for moving and I want to express my agreement. The Lopto prefix is old and inconsistent with the dark god's localized name, which is Loptyr. I'll also second Otherarrow's old suggestion of Loptyrian Cult in the topic above, since I think that's the most fitting, and sect is a misleading term in this context. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 23:04, April 20, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I still agree with this, along with Loptyrian Empire, Loptyrian Mage, etc. Just get it all sorted out.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:07, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Alright, these pages will be moved by tomorrow if there's no objection: ::*Lopto Sect -> Loptyrian Cult ::*Lopto Empire -> Loptyrian Empire ::*Lopto Mage -> Loptyrian Mage ::--[[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 02:51, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Loptous Faithful? I noticed the Duma Faithful are known as ドーマ教団 ("Duma Cult") in the Japanese version of Shadows of Valentia. In light of Heroes's use of "Loptous" as the dragon's localized name, do you think we should refer to the Loptyrian Cult as the "Loptous Faithful" instead? Or should we just keep it as it is until we hear an actual localized version? 02:59, May 13, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, I'd wait for official word, especially since the Grimleal also goes by the "X Cult" format in the Japanese version and yet has a different English name.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:15, May 13, 2018 (UTC) :: I'd agree to wait. Remember they aren't always consistent. They used Loptyr in Awakening, before going with Loptous in Heroes.